museafandomcom-20200215-history
Mizan
Mizani are a race native to the Majority. Physical Description Hardy and battle-tested, mizani are often described as rock-like or even draconic in nature. Covered in a tough and scaly hide, mizani have heavy horns on their heads and proud, chiseled facial features. They have no body hair, and minimal facial hair (which is more common in females than males). Their eyes are catlike and come in a variety of hues. They often have sharp or fanged teeth. Mizani hands are four-fingered and talon-like; mizani feet are circular and hooved, much like an elephant’s foot. Most mizani are extremely muscular and physically fit, often towering above those around them. Their hides come in draconic and mineral shades of gray, brown, white, black, red, orange, green, blue, and gold. Society Mizani are fiercely territorial, loyal, and hard-working. Many outsiders regard them as prideful or overly patriotic. Mizani society is competitive, with peers combating over resources and opportunities in order to achieve their goals. Reaching the top of the ranks as a mizan can only be done by climbing. Names Sanskrit or Japanese. History Mizani call Trelstad and the Majority their home, and for all intents and purposes, they are its masters. Many mizani take up leadership positions in the Majority and make skilled kings, queens, and commanders. As the legend goes, the first mizani were created when the draconic blood of the cursed dragon Goyoku imprisoned in Mount Riu seeped into the rocks and gave them life. True to the story, their home city of Tatsu-Naga is located underground at the base of the mountain. Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Mizani are extremely physically resilient, but occasionally headstrong. They take a +4 to Constitution and a -2 to Wisdom. * Size: Mizani are medium creatures. * Speed: 30 feet. * Type: Monstrous humanoid. * Languages: Mizani begin play speaking Hapanui. Mizani with high Intelligence scores may choose from any language (except secret languages, like Druidic). See the Languages page for more information on these languages. Other Racial Traits * Draconic Insular: Mizani gain a primary gore attack with their horns that deals damage equal to 1d4 plus their strength modifier. * Igneous Insular: Mizani understand minerals better than most. Mizani receive a +1 on Appraise and Knowledge (nature). * Metamorphic: Mizani may be neutral-aligned when playing as Monks or Barbarians. Alternate Racial Traits * Blood-Born: Some mizani are more closely tied to their draconic heritage than their mountain. These mizani gain a +1 racial bonus to Intimidate and Knowledge (arcana). This trait replaces igneous insular. * Crystalline: Some mizani are extremely closely tied to their mountain heritage, and have horns capped with sharpened gemstone. Their gore attack deals damage equal to 1d6 plus their strength modifier. In addition, they have a +1 natural armor bonus. This ability replaces Igneous Insular and Metamorphic, and modifies draconic insular. * Sedimental: Some mizani are more closely tied to their mountain heritage than their draconic. These mizani gain a +4 on all Survival checks while in mountainous or rocky terrain. Survival is always considered a class skill for these mizani. This trait replaces draconic insular. * Slum-Born: Rather than growing up middle or upper class like most mizan, some mizani were born in the slums of the Minor Keys. Forced to be street smart from a young age, these mizani do not take a -2 to Wisdom. Instead, they take the Stigmatized drawback. Category:Races